Sometimes Plans Change
by Yessetti
Summary: Prince Zuko is finally back home, but he finds himself unhappy there. When he finally decides to leave will he be able to get team avatar on his side and will he be able to control that temper of his? Will he miss his life at the palace, or even his girlfriend Mai? Or will new romances be born?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

"Come back" Mai yelled down the long sunny hallway at Zuko who was slowly jogging, hood up on his cloak.

"Leave me alone Mai." He said sternly, turning his head to see how close she was to catching up. He could outrun her he thought quickening his pace. He saw his chamber doors in the distance. Huge red doors outlined in gold with shinny golden handles. He let out a sigh of relief as he pushed them open, shutting them in a hurry and keeping his back pressed against the strong metal doors. He locked them securely as he slid down into a squat, trying to catch his breath. He had been in good shape before, but weeks of getting waited on hand and foot had caused him to lose a big chunk of his stamina and he was feeling it now as his heart beak wildly in his chest. Mai had chased him all the way from the pond even after he asked politely to be alone. Or not so politely he never could tell. Then he heard the banging on the door. He got up to his feet.

"Zuko" It was Mai. "Open up this door." She continued to pound and with each pound Zuko grew more and more frustrated. He tilted his head back letting out a loud scream as well as a bit of fire and a thick grey smoke from his mouth. He hung his head down as the grey smoke filled the room in a thin layer. He stepped forward, holding his arms out wide and fell face fist on his bead, bouncing a few times as the springs settled. He let out another scream deep into his pillow. Why was he being like this he thought, he had everything he wanted. After three long painful years as sea he was home, his father accepted him, ha, he even thought he was a hero, yet the emptiness consumed him. For so long he wanted to go home, yet now that he was home he was angrier than ever and he didn't know why and Mai… Mai, dear sweet emotionless Mai. She was by his side since he came back and where was she now pounding on the door, yet all he could do was lay there in anger. After a while he heard the banging stop.

Zuko gets up slowly, opening the door an inch. Mai pushes by him going inside. Zuko shuts the door behind her.

"Gosh Zuko open a window in here!" She says harshly to him as she goes over to the window opening it wide, sitting on the window sill.

"Sorry" Zuko mumbles going to sit on his bead, Head held down, legs straight, arms pushed against the bed supporting him.

"Sorry doesn't excuse the way you have been acting lately. What has gotten into you?"

"I don't know." He says kicking his left foot.

"stop keeping secrets from me and would it kill you to come sit by me." She says. Zuko gets up sighs and goes to sit by Mai, he puts his arms around her. She throws it off. "I'm still angry at you."

"I'm sorry. For so long I thought if I was back home I would be happy, I'm back home now, my dad talks to me, he even thinks I'm a hero, yet I'm angrier than ever and I wish I knew why." He says trying to put his arm around her again.

"Well who are you angry at?" She asks? Zuko looks up, staring at the fire nation insignia hanging proudly on his wall across from him.

"Everyone." He takes a breath. "Well, I don't know." He closes his hands into tight fists. "I'm angry at myself" He says at last getting up and punching a large fireball towards the wall, just missing the poster. He jumps up and turns to face Mai. "Happy? I said it."

"Why?" She asks.

"Because I'm not sure I know right from wrong anymore."

"Well." Mai says getting up, she takes a step in towards him and leans in for a light kiss on his lips. "I know what might cheer you up, if you boss some servants around. I bet I could go for a nice cream pie right about now. What about you?" She says giving him another soft kiss. Zuko finally returns it, pulling her in towards him, placing his hand on her neck and his other on her cheek kissing her forcefully.

"Okay." He says


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Zuko sat by the lake throwing bits of bread to turtleducks, watching them swim towards him as he threw the bread. Every once in a while one would leave the lake to nibble on his hand that was holding the bread. He would smile, breaking off a piece giving it to the small turtleduck. He was so busy watching the ducks that he didn't see Mai come and sit behind him. She gently places her hand on his shoulder. Caught off guard, he turns around, empty hand smoking.

"It's just me." Mai says to him. Noticing who it is, he leans in for a slow passionate kiss. "Oh how nice of you not to firebend at me." She says taking a piece of bread form his hand throwing it into the pond.

"You snuck up on me." He says looking at her.

"I came to look for you. Azula said you missed breakfast and you never showed up for your royal hair combing." Mai scoots closer to Zuko, laying down, resting her head on his lap. Zuko sighs.

"I wasn't hungry and I can do my own hair." He says.

"Really? I couldn't tell" She picks up a shaggy lock and twirls it in her finger. She pulls out Zuko's hair piece from out of her pocket, combs his hair lightly with her fingers, pulling it back and securing the red leather in place. He immediately pulls it out, shaking his head so his hair falls back into his face how it was.

"I don't need your help." He says angrily.

"I was just trying to be nice, something you're clearly bad at. Gosh Zuko always so grumpy." Mai gets up to leave.

"Where are you going?" he asks pushing himself off the ground to stand.

"Away from you. I just came to look for you, but if you want to look like a refugee instead of the prince you are and be all grumpy, I'm leaving." She says turning, going up the steps. Zuko sighs, following her. He notices a small rumble in his stomach and quickens his pace to catch up to her.

"Want to go get some oatmeal with me?" He says.

"I thought you weren't hungry?" She mocks at him. He just gives her a twisted smile. "Fine" she says at last. On their way to the kitchen, Zuko stops and quickly puts his hair up. Mai puts her arm around his waist, as he gives her a small half smile. Upon entering Zuko is greeted by a bow of one of the kitchen staff.

"Good morning Prince Zuko. Shall I prepare the regular for you?" He says. To the awkward prince.

"Yes as well as a tray of fresh fruit and a warm cup of tea."

"Of course" he says leaving Zuko to find a seat at the table. Mai sits next to him, putting her feet up on in the chair next to her. Zuko looks at her, smiles and kisses her lightly on the forehead, just as one of the kitchen staff comes out with a cup and a pot of tea. He stands there now sure what to do he clears his throat.

"Your highness, your tea is ready. Would you like cream or sugar?" he says. Zuko looks up, blushes.

"Sugar is fine." Zuko says holing the cup while the tea is poured and two cubs of sugar are gently dropped in. He takes his spoon, stirring in small little circles before bringing it to his lips to take a sip. He takes a deep breath, taking another small sip. Mai looks at him in confusion.

"Since when do you like tea?" she says taking her feet off the chair next to her.

"I guess my uncle got to me. It calms the mind." He says taking another sip, before setting the cup down just in time for his apple oatmeal and assorted fruit tray to arrive. "Would you like some?" He says pushing the tray towards her. She picks up a small piece of mango and eats it. Zuko quickly spoons his oatmeal into his mouth, noticing just how hungry he really is. Mai lets out a small chuckle at him, his mouth stuffed with oatmeal. He swallows, letting out a small burp, covering his mouth. He reaches for some fresh oranges, grapes, and papaya shoving them in his mouth, finishing off the plate. He scrapes the last of the oatmeal on to his spoon, shoving it in his mouth. Zuko gathers his plates, bringing them into the kitchen.

"Oh Prince Zuko. I didn't notice you were done. I'm sorry. Did you need something else?"

"It's quite alright." He says back handing them the plates to put in the sink. "Just some of those to go." He points to raspberry tarts.

"Of course your highness." He says wrapping three tarts into a white cloth, putting them in a small woven basket. "Is that all?" He says.

"That will be all" Zuko says grabbing the basket and heading out, meeting Mai outside the door. "I'm going to go get washed up." He says to her and he turns the corner, heading down the hall towards the wash room, only to be greeted by more wait staff.

"A warm towel Prince Zuko?"

"No" He says hurrying on his way.

"Prince Zuko may I take your basket to your chamber for you?" says another.

"No" He says a little more annoyed this time. He pushes open the door to the washroom.

"Prince Zuko, good morning. May I draw a bath for you?"

"No" He says loudly clenching his teeth together. He just couldn't take two steps without someone wanting to help him. "I want to bathe alone."

"Your highness surely you have much more important things to tend to. Have a seat and someone will give you a foot massage while you wait for the water to warm up."

"I said no." Zuko punches the wall fire flames coming out of it. He straightens up, rubs his hand on his tunic. "Just take the rest of the day off." He says more calmly. The two women bow and scurry out the door. Alone at last Zuko thinks quickly locking the door behind them. He starts filling the huge porcelain basin with water, adding a few splashes of his favorite lavender soap, and blowing on the water heating it to the perfect temperature before stripping off his clothes and stepping in. He lowers his body neck deep, enjoying the warm bubbly water on his skin inhaling slowly. He takes a squirt of soap on a sponge and rubs it against his body a few times and then squirts a huge glop of shampoo into his hair lathering it, rubbing it deep into his scalp. He closes his eyes, enjoying the alone time. He thinks back to his time at sea, the only thing on his mind, his uncle. He had to go see him and ask him what he should do. Tonight he would sneak out and talk to him. If he would talk to him that was. He held his breath going under the water for a few seconds, taking a nearby towel and blotting his face upon surfacing. The longer he spent home the more he wished he wasn't home. He wished he was anywhere but home. This wasn't home anymore. He turned on the faucet rising the soap out of his hair and pushes the drain to open. He steps out, wraps himself in a towel, instantly wishing he hadn't told everyone to take the day off. He could have really used a warm towel. He took it off standing there dripping, he took the towel in his hands, warming it before wrapping it around himself once again. He took another one, lightly drying his hair while walking towards the mirror. He ran a comb thought his hair and pulled on some clean clothes, securing his tunic closed with his favorite belt. He then proceeded to put his hair up, sticking a fire nation emblem pick into his hair. He looked at himself. He looked like the perfect prince, but he didn't even know who he was looking at. He sighed, placing the comb with a good chunk of loose hair back on the sink. He walked over to the door unlocking it. There is Azula waiting right outside the door, one foot propped up and she leans up against the wall.

"What do you want?" He says coldly.

"Oh Zuzu just checking up on you. You missed breakfast. You are just getting a bath now." She says twirling her hair.

"What's it to you?"

"Well, just looking out for you Zuzu. It' been a while since you've been home, we do things a certain way. We eat breakfast together, we get washed up before breakfast, and make sure we look our best. Wouldn't want anyone to think that three years away has made the prince nothing more than a refugee." She says going to walk away.

"I don't care what you have to say."

"Like I said brother just looking out for you." She says walking away.

Zuko grabs his basket from the kitchen and hurries off to his chamber. He sets the basket on his desk, takes one out and eats it, then places the basket on the floor. He removes a few candles from the drawer, placing them on the table, lighting them. He sits, legs crossed on the pillow in front of them, closes his eyes and breathes. The flames going in and out with his breath. He begins to focus his energy, feeling it all build up in his stomach and then slowly imagines it coming out with each breath. He feels the warmth around him, focusing on his breaths until he feels calm. He opens his eyes for a second closing them again breathing. He feels the tingle in his fingertips and moves it down to his toes. He feels the sun and the warmth of the day wash over him, filling his body with calm. Satisfied, he gets up heading to the open court yard, where he practices his bending. It isn't long before he gets frustrated. "Why can't I get this right." He says throwing a punch of fire out of rage.

"Well, well, well brother you call that bending?"

"Shut up Azula." He says getting up, heading out the main palace door.

"What are you doing?" she says.

"Going for a walk."

"That's not such a god idea. You should really stay inside the palace. Unless you are going to visit uncle fatso."

"No, just going for a walk." He wasn't planning on going until much later.

Zuko took down his hair and carefully slipped on his cloak, putting his hood up, almost coving his eyes. He grabbed the basket of raspberry tarts and headed towards the prison, staying in the shadows, until he reached its entrance. He opens the door.

"Prince Zuko." Says the guard.

"I'm going in for a visit, you're going to stand watch and nobody is going to know. Got it?" He says as he slips by kneeing in front of his uncle's cell. "I brought you these." He pushes the basket between the bars. "I thought you might like them, it has to beat prison food. I wanted to ask for your advice. I'm confused. I don't know what to do. I need you to tell me." He waits for a response. "Or just sit there. Please uncle. I need your wisdom. I'm home yet I feel so different about it." He waits again. "Talk to me! Fine you don't want to talk. I don't need your help. I don't even know why I came down here! Rot in here for all I care. You brought this on yourself. You could have joined me, we could have went home together." He kicks the wall heading out. When he gets outside, he firebends for a few minutes to blow off steam, before heading back to the palace. Why won't he talk to me he thought. Who needs him? How could I let him get to me? He shakes the thought out of his head opening his chamber door. He takes off the tunic, just leaving on his pants and crawls into bed, closing his eyes.

Chapter 2:


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

"The avatar!" Zuko yells seeing him hoping in the distance gracefully. "After him" He yells as the ship sails forward. The avatar looks back and decides to try and fight Zuko off who is already in is bending stance ready to fight. With a gush of air he's standing right in front of Zuko. Zuko lowers himself shotting a long blast of fire his way. The avatar jumps up to avoid it. Frustrated Zuko sends another blast his way.

"Basics Zuko. Basics" His uncles yells as him. Zuko clenches his teeth running forward he punches fire at the avatar cornering him. He grabs him tight in his arms. Holding into his arms tightly, he pushes him away from him to look at him. He looks him right in the eyes. Horrified Zuko lets go. In his arms was not the avatar, but himself, a younger happier form of himself. He raises a hand to feel the scar on his face as the avatar hops off into the distance.

"Prince Zuko are you alright? You just let the avatar go." says a crew member. Zuko turns to face them.

"That wasn't the avatar." He says his heart starting to race.

"What are you talking about?"

"I saw myself." Zuko says realizing how silly it sounded. "I'm going to lie down." He says storming off as his uncle goes to follow him. "I want to be alone" He yells turning his head to look back at him. Zuko hurries off slamming the door to his room where he lies on his side breathing heavily. His uncle comes in slowly and sits on the bed next to him.

"You need to talk."

"I want to be alone." Zuko ells inching closer to the wall.

"What you saw is what you are really after." Just then the ship sways. Zuko sits up.

"What was that?" he says springing out of bed, grabbing his cloak, going up to the main deck. He sees his crew running around frantic.

"We have been hit!" One of them yells at him. Zuko hurries to them. "It's bad it was a fire nation patrol ship. We are sinking." The ship starts to go down.

"Quick everyone to the life boats, hurry. That's an order. I'm going to find my uncle."

Zuko looks up at the clouds, he sees the red orange tint to them, then what he assums is his dads face. He looks again rubbing his good eye, that when he hears it, the laughing.

Zuko is squirming, sweating, and breathing heavy. Then he wakes up, sitting up quickly still trying to catch his breath. When he finally realizes it was all a dream, he turns his head, he had about an hour before dawn judging by the light grey color in the sky, still shooken up he gets off the bed going over to his table removing a single candle, lighting it and placing it on the table. He closes his eyes, takes a deep breath deciding to meditate to clear his mind of the nightmare. Zuko breathes, letting his body relax. Only he notices his nightmare pick up where it left off. There he is kneeling on the sinking ship, it has begun to rain. His dad laughing sends a gust of air his way. Zuko tries to roll out of the way, but it takes him throwing him into the cold icy water. It sends a shiver down his spine, as waves crash over him. He ties to yell for help but is silenced by a wave crashing over him. Zuko opens his eyes stopping his meditation. He takes a few deep breaths closing his eyes again. This time he just hears the echoing of his uncle in his head saying: "What you saw is what you are really after." He pushes in his mind letting the image of the young version of himself fill his mind as he sees himself running around happy, his mother watching. That was it, that's what was missing his mom, his uncle, the people who were real parents to him, not his dad, not the palace. He opens his eyes, takes a deep breath, feeling better. His mind was made, but one more day of being the perfect prince. Zuko grabs his cloak throwing it over his bare chest. He hurries down the hall to the wash room, only to be greeting by wait staff that are just getting to their posts.

"Good morning Prince Zuko. Hope you weren't waiting long. Warm towel? Sall I have someone start you a bath?"

"No, I just got here, yes that sounds nice." He says taking a towel, rubbing it on his face and down his chest feeling the warmth on his skin, sighing softly before handing it back. Zuko goes to have a seat by the tub as he waits for the water to fill. He takes off his clothes and slowly gets into the water, noticing it's a little cold, he heats it blowing on it. He lowers his body down to his neck, resting his head on the pillow behind him, enjoying the warm water. The wait staff comes back with bubble wash, squirting a blob of lavender bubble wash into the water, handing the bottle and a thick sponge to Zuko, who takes it rubbing it on his body. The wait staff then goes on to massage shampoo into Zuko's scalp who lets out a soft moan enjoying the rubbing. He then proceeds to rinse out the soap and let him know when he is ready there is a warm towel for him as well as fresh clothes. Zuko thanks him, waits until he leaves before getting out of the tub and slowly drying himself off. He steps into fresh pants and buttons up his tunic before stepping out, still towel drying his hair.

"Allow me." Says his wait staff offering Zuko a seat. He sits down as his hair is combed and pulled up, fastened with a red piece of leather, then a small metal flame is placed under the first lop of the leather. Zuko gets up, bows and heads to breakfast, taking a seat next to his dad.

"Good morning Zuko. Nice of you to join us today." Says firelord Ozai. Feeling the sarcasm Zuko just holds his head down. "You feeling okay?" He says. Zuko gets up, slamming a fist on to the table.

"I can't do this!" He yells storming out. He dad follows him.

"Zuko That outburst is not how a prince behaves. Obviously three years banishment has done nothing for that horrible temper of yours."

"I don't care and to answer your question I'm not okay. My whole life I have been taught that the fire nation is the greatest nation in the world and that somehow this war was our way of sharing it with the world." He laughs. "What a great lie that was. Everyone hates us, they blame us for all the suffering in the world."

"I will not have you saying that in the palace" Ozai says turning to face Zuko.

"That's another thing I'm not taking orders for you anymore." Zuko says storming off.

"For so long I wanted your love, but I was just trying to please you, you the father who challenged a 13 year old boy to an agni kai, you who banished me just for talking out of term. I'm going to free uncle Iroh from prison and beg for his forgiveness, he's the one who has bee a real father to me, not you. But I've come to a bigger understanding, I'm going to join the avatar and I'm going to help him defeat you."

"Traitor" Ozai yells sending a flame towards Zuko. Zuko turns and blocks it.

"I will not fight you" Zuko says hurrying off before his father has a chance to try to strike him again. Zuko runs as fast as he can until he'd down by the prison, barging inside. He looks horrified seeing his uncles cell empty. "where is he?" He yells.

"It was crazy, he was like a one man army, I've never seen anything like it." Says the guard. Zuko growls, punching the wall and flames shoot out. "My apologies Prince Zuko." Zuko lets out a loud ugh and hurries out the door just as he hears soldiers coming after him, He runs as fast as he can, determined not to fire bend at anyone. Then he stops in this tracks.

"ZuZu. Such a shame even a friendly good morning sets you over the edge."

"Out of my way." Zuko yells.

"Oh ZuZu, I was so nice to you. Let you have all the glory, helped you get your honor back, helped you get back home and this is how you act? It breaks my heart dear brother. I really thought you had what it takes. Oh well." She says shooting lightning at him. Zuko redirects it, as Azula falls to the ground, Zuko jumps over her looking back at the surprised look on her face, he smiles, running as fast as his feet will carry him.

"Open the door!" He yells as he approaches the doors to the outside world. Zuko bolts through running, coughing, out of breath. He finds a nearby tree and climbs it. As he hears Azula saying let him run, he wasn't worth their time, but he had a feeling she would be back.

Azula hurries back to the table for breakfast, smoothing her hair.

"He got away, but let him go, he will lead us straight to the avatar. Let's let him think he's safe."

"Smart thinking Azula." Says Oazi. "Did you know this was how he would act?"

"I had my suspicions, you know Zuko, but after he defied his dear uncle, I thought maybe he could change. But he's been of f since he's been here even Mai said he's been off." Azula says taking a bite of a bagel.

"Zuko will be dealt with, but you're right it requires the perfect timing. At least I know Zuko's firebending and know he will be teaching the avatar. It doesn't worry me."

"Zuko can't even teach himself." Azula laughs finishing her bagel and taking a sip of coffee.

"He's no immediate threat." Ozai agrees as they both get up and head out.

It is nightfall by the time Zuko climbs down from the tree. Having taken a small nap, he feels refreshed. As he climbs down and hurries to steal a war balloon while everyone is asleep. He quickly grabs, it, lighting it and keeping quiet begins to float away without alerting any of the non bender guards. It isn't long before the effects of his nap begin to wear off and Zuko realizes just how tired he is. Part of being a firebender, he gets his energy from the sun, he rises with the sun, part of rising with the sun means going to bed early. Him getting little to no sleep last night, along with getting up extra early was taking its toll on him. He knew he would have to soon find a place to rest. He yawned loudly, his eyes feeling heavy. A nap sounded so good right about now, but he pushed the idea out of his head, his mind wondering to Mai, he missed her, he hadn't even gotten a chance to say goodbye. He thought of her warm honey yellow eyes, soft silky hair, her warm body. He felt his heart start to race, what he wouldn't give to hold her right now and take a nap. But right about now Mai would be hearing from Azula that he left and she would hate him. He swallowed hard pushing the thought out of his mind, slowly landing his balloon. He doesn't even bother to set up camp, he just takes off his cloak, rolls it in a ball and places his head on it, going right to bed. He is surprised when he is awakened by a badger frog croaking loudly on his chest. He shoves it off of him, stretching his arms, yawing. He still felt tired. The ground was a lot harder than he expected. He walks to the nearby pond, splashing water on his face to wake up. He runs some water through his hair wishing he had packed some sap with him. He sighs wiping the dirt off his clothes. He thinks about meditating for a little bit, something that he has been trying to do every morning since his banishment, but decides nothing will calm the beating in his chest. He takes a deep breath and heading to the western air temple to wait for Aang and the gang breathing deeply.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

After helping defeat the assassin Zuko has finally been accepted into the group, but he has a pit in his stomach that won't go away and a horrible feeling in his gut, but that could be the fact that he hadn't eaten since leaving the palace. He takes a seat on the bed, happy that he got his own room.

"Welcome aboard, make yourself at home, lunch soon." Sokka says to him turning to leave.

"Wait stay for a minute?" Zuko says looking up at him.

"Okay, not going to lie this is really weird." Sokka says taking a seat in front of the bed looking up at Zuko.

"I'm sorry, thank you for letting me join your team, I won't let you down."

"You said that already. Are you alright? You're not going to go all crazy and fire bend at me are you?" Sokka says inching back with a worried look on his face. Zuko takes a deep breath, climbing down to join Sokka on the floor.

"Sokka" He says it slowly. "I'm not going to hurt you, I just wanted to talk, but I'm bad at this. I'm bad at telling people what I feel like." He takes a deep breath and rests his head on his palm.

"Would you like to go hunting with me?" Sokka asks.

"I don't know how to hunt, but I do know how to pick fruit."

"What kind of man doesn't know how to hunt? What kind of pampered life did you live?" Sokka says. Zuko stands up, putting his hands into fists, flames coming out of them.

"I didn't live a pampered life! My own father banished me at 13 just for talking out of term!" He yells, punching a fireball at the wall. Sokka puts his hands up.

"Wow man didn't mean to get you all upset. You said you weren't going to fire bend. Chill." Zuko slumps down, curling his legs in and hugging them to his chest, holding his head down.

"I'm sorry." He mumbles.

"Are you done now? It got hot in here for second." Zuko frowns. "Oh smile you're a fire bender, you're hot. Get it?" Sokka laughs

"I didn't mean to bend, that's why I wanted to talk but I can't seem to get my words out. I'll be more careful." Sokka walks over to Zuko lifting him to his feet.

"How about that hunting, you can even pick some berries if you want. Come on if Katara sees or hears you bending there's no telling what will happen."

"Okay. That sounds nice." Zuko says following Sokka out. They pass Katara who gives Zuko a look.

"We are going hunting for a bit before lunch." Sokka says to her.

"You sure about taking him, being alone in the woods?" She says arms folded staring Zuko down coldly. Zuko stiffens under her gaze. He bites his lip, trying to hold back the words he doesn't want to say, but they come out anyway.

"I said I'm sorry. How many times do I have to tell you? This isn't easy for me." His hands smoke. Sokka places a hand on his shoulder, Zuko goes to shrug it off. He leans over and whispers into his ear.

"Just let it go." Zuko listens relaxing his body following Sokka into the woods. Sokka gestures for him to be quiet as he sneaks up on a boar-Q-pine. He throws his knife at it missing as it runs away. He sighs. "Well I guess we could go berry picking." He says to Zuko who is behind him.

"Why are you being so nice to me? Clearly your sister hates me, you should too."

"Honestly, she shouldn't hate you, you didn't kill our mother aside from chasing us all over the world and trying to capture Aang I have nothing against you. But even then you did help up beat combustion man and there were times when you were nice." Sokka says to him as they walk over to a berry bush picking berries and throwing them into a large basket. Zuko rubs the back of his neck thinking for a second.

"I guess I was just so confused. I thought it was my honor I wanted, but there was no honor in what I did. My uncle probably hates me." Zuko says burning a berry in his hand, "opps" he says popping it in his mouth.

"I don't know much about your uncle, but Toph talks very highly of him. He seems like a great man."

"He was and a betrayed him. And Mai." Zuko stops picking berries to go walk off. Sokka follows him.

"Stay here where I can see you." He says getting close to Zuko.

"I'm sorry. I'm so used to just going off on my own." He says coming to sit in front of the berry bush, head slummed down, legs spread apart.

"It's alright. I think your uncle would be proud of you. Who's Mai?" Zuko turns his head and looks down. "You don't have to tell me."

"No, it's alright. She was my girlfriend. She probably hates me too. I didn't even say goodbye to her. We were fighting a lot though, I was acting poorly."

"My first girlfriend became the moon."

"That's rough" Zuko says. "Ummm…"

"Yes?" Sokka says looking at him, waiting for him to finish.

"Nothing I don't want to talk anymore." He says getting up as they head back to camp with a full basket of blueberries.

"Very well. You feel better? Not going to fire bend anyone at lunch?" Sokka teases giving him a punch in the arm.

"A little bit, not much. Stop saying that. It's super annoying."

"I'm just saying, you don't want Katara to see you bend." Sokka stops walking to meet his gaze.

"I know" Zuko takes a deep breath. He takes a few steps away from Sokka, letting a bunch of fire blasts loose on the nearby tree. Sokka just stands there mouth hung open not knowing what to say. That kid is one powerful firebender he thinks, making a menal note to never get on Zuko's bad side. Zuko turns to look at him. "Sorry I just had to get that out of my system." Zuko says looking ashamed, he shoves his hands in his pockets.

"I've seen you bend before, but that was intense." Sokka pats him on the back.

"It's been building up inside of me since I left. That's something I have to work on. For so long I have let anger and rage control my bending. I don't want to do that anymore. It's not the way you should bend. I don't want to teach that to Aang. I've been making an effort to meditate each day, trying to calm my mind and body. My uncle always said that a strong leader had a calm mind." Zuko says kicking a rock as the get back to the temple.

"Try not to let Katara get to you and if you feel the need to talk, come find me."

"Thanks I appreciate that." Zuko says as they sit down for lunch. Zuko takes a deep breath as Katara throws a bowl of rice into his lap. "Thank you." He says looks up at her as he eats hungrily. Katara looks at him and chuckles. "What?" Zuko says his mouth full of rice. He covers it, noticing he shouldn't talk with his mouth full.

"Do they not feed you in the fire nation?" she says still chucking as Zuko shoves more rice into his mouth swallowing before speaking.

"They do, I just haven't eaten for a while."

"Too busy hunting us down?"

"no if you must know I stormed out during breakfast. I just couldn't take it anymore. All the lies." Katara shakes her head at him. Sokka notices Zukos empty bowl, taking it to refill it, he hands it to him. Zuko begins stuffing it in his face.

"Can we all jus agree that staving Zuko is kind of cute?" Sokka says. Zuko blushes swallowing.

"Mai used to make fun of me for it too." He says looking sad.

"Hey cheer up buddy at least you have some food in your stomach, that always cheers me up. Of course it would be better if it was meat." He gives a look to Aang.

"yeah" Zuko says getting up handing the empty bowl to Katara. "Thank you for lunch." He says and bows to her before going off to his room. Sokka thinks to himself that was strange and goes up to go after Zuko. Normally they sat around the fire and talked or decided what they were going to do for the day. Sokka knocks on the frame of the door. "Come in" Zuko says.

"You alright? Normally we chat of a while after lunch."

"I'm alright. I'll be right out." Zuko says looking up at him. That's when Sokka notices how red and puffy his eyes are.

"Wait have you been crying?" Sokka asks taking a seat next to him on the bed.

"No" Zuko looks around. "Well, maybe a little. Could you keep it between us?"

"Only if you tell me why."

"I don't know okay, it's just everything." Zuko says suddenly getting angry.

"I don't know what you are going through and I know my sister is making it hard on you, but I'm happy you joined us. It was strange, but I'm happy to have you here. Katara she will come along. I'm not into this gooshy stuff, just come back when you feel better." Sokka says getting up.

"I will." Zuko says taking a deep breath and wiping his eyes. Zuko sits there he, knew what it was, he missed Mai, he missed his uncle, he even missed the palace. He missed the warm baths, he even missed the warm towels. He felt scared what if Katara always hated him, he would talk to her, he would explain himself, but what if she didn't listen? What would he even say? He sighed, rubbing another tear away before heading out. He took a deep breath and say next to Katara. She looked at him giving him an cold look, before going to get up. Zuko grabbed her arm. She stiffened and Zuko felt her getting ready to yell. He let go and backed away, that's when he saw Katara coming at him. He inched back in a crab position. He looked around everyone was too busy goofing off to notice. Zuko put his arms up, she kept coming, his heart started to race, he flipped, got to his feet and started sprinting as fast as his feet would carry him. Katara was right on his trail, he tried making turns to escape her, but she was fast, faster than he thought. He had faught her before a few times, but she had gotten stronger, much stronger and he was out of shape. He turned down the hall entering what looked like another bedroom, a small chamber, with a big window. He went to shut the door behind himself but there was Katara when he turned around. She shut the door behind her. Zuko put up his hands.

"I don't want to fight you. I just wanted to talk" He says backing up to the wall. Katara bends some water out of her skins plastering him to the wall. He lets her and tires to lower his body temperature in an attempt not to melt the ice.

"Everyone else might be buying your little transformation, but I don't buy if for one second. You have hurt every single person that has come close to you, you have even hurt people you claim you cared about. Give me one good reason why I should trust you?" She says pointing a finger at his chest. Zuko hangs his head not sure what to say. "what nothing?" Katara yells at Zuko, sending a wave of water rushing over his face.

"You shouldn't" Zuko says. Coughing at the coldness covering his body. "Would you mind letting me down. I won't bend. I promise." Katara bends the ice away into her skins and Zuko falls to his knees shivering. He is ready to do his breath of fire, and then remberes he said he wouldn't bend. He curls up in a ball on his size, wet and cold. He is shivering violently. Katara goes and sits next to him. He looks at her for a second and then looks back down.

"Zuko?" she asks quietly, her tone changing. "Are you okay?" She lifts him to sit. Rubs his bands together blowing warm air into them.

"I'm just…" a shiver goes up his spine shaking his words. "cold." He says at last. Katara gives him a look he's never seen before. She almost melts. There she sees shivering Zuko in front of her and he looked so weak, so much younger. She always thought of him as so much older, but in that moment she saw a new side of Zuko, he was a kid like her. She put her arm around him out of instinct. Under her Zuko stiffened, moving away.

"Let's get you into something warm." She says helping him to his feet. Zuko confused follows her back to his chamber. Katara shuts to door behind them, she Bends the water out of his clothes, and back into her skins. She guides him to the bed, warping him in it. Zuko pulls it closer around himself. "I'm going to get you another blanket." She says.

"No" Zuko says. She looks at him stunned. "I'm fine. Thank you."

"No I'm getting you another one. She leaves, coming back with her own personal blanket from her bed, she wraps it around the first. Zuko sighs, it was warm. He enjoyed the warmth for a second before turning to Katara who was looking at him with big eyes and slight smile.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" He askes.

"I'm not, its just Aang would kill me if I let you freeze to death." Katara blushes.

"Well thanks for not letting me freeze." Zuko laughs a little bit. Katara looks at him with a small smile, she belives that was the first time she heard Zuko laugh, let alone smile. Zuko notices her staring, feeling heat in the pit of his stomach. "What?" He tilts his head at her.

"You smiled. I don't think I've ever seen you smile."

"I haven't smiled for a long time and I don't smile much so don't get used to it." He says.

"When was the last time you were happy?" she asks scooting a little closer to him.

"I'm never happy." He replies inching back, getting nervous. Katara sighs noticing he doesn't like the attention she didn't even notice she was giving. She hated him, why was he so cute all of a sudden.

"Well, think of a time. There has to be at least one." She says shifting.

"Well there is this one time that I was feeding turtle ducks with my mom. I showed her how Azula feeds turtle ducks and the momma duck comes and bites me. I was upset and my mom just said hse did that because I messed with her babies. She goes to nibble on my ear and I start laughing. My mom had that about her, no matter what kind of day I was having, she always knew how to make it better. She believed in me, even when I embarrassed myself in front of the firelord with my bending, she said she liked it." He smiles.

"She seems like a great woman."

"She was." Zuko says. "Before I left my dad told me what happened to her, she gave herself up for me." Zuko frowns.

"My mom gave herself up to save me too. She said she was the last water bender so that wouldn't take me." Katara looks down.

"Katara, I'm so sorry. That's something we have in common." Zuko goes to lift her chin so she looks at him. She turns her head away violently.

"Don't say we have anything in common. You and I have nothing in common. You were raised in a palace being waited on hand and foot, you were taught in school that starting the war was a good thing, you were a part of a nation that thought they were better than everyone else. There is nobody that the fire nation hasn't hurt." She says inching away from him. How dare he? Zuko jumps up from the bed standing over her.

"You have no idea." He says yelling at her. "My father hated me. He said Azula was born lucky and that I was lucky to even be born." Anger fills his voice. "I've had to fight and struggle for everything, its made me strong, its made me who I am. My father challenged me a thirteen year old boy to an agni kai just for talking out of term. When I begged for his forgiveness, he gave me this!" He points to his face. "I thought it was my honor I wanted, but really I just wanted him to accept me, my father who tossed me aside for three long years. So don't tell me I had an easy life because I didn't."

"You think I had an easy life?" Katara yells back at him.

"I never said that. Just don't assume that growing up in the royal palace was perfect. I don't want to fight." Zuko says backing away. Katara then shots him with more water. Angry Zuko blasts fire at her. He immediately stops regretting it as soon as it left his hand.

"You bended at me." She yells coming at him with a big wave of water.

"I'm sorry" Zuko says dripping wet.

"You tried to attack me." She yells drenching him again. Just then Aang hears the commotion and runs towards the room with Sokka right behind him.

"I'm sorry" Zuko yells getting angry. Aang blows the door open. Getting in between the two of them.

"Does somebody want to tell me what is going on?" He says sternly.

"Zuko fire bended at me!" Katara yells.

"She started it." Zuko yells back.

"Enough." Aang yells at them. "I've had it with you're fighting." Aang turns to look at Zuko. "Is this true did you try to hurt her?"

"No, well, ummm…" Zuko rubs the back of his head.

"Well did you?" Aang says getting in his face.

"I did bend, but I didn't mean it, she bended first." Zuko looks down. Aang looks at Katara eyes narrowing.

"You know how important it is for me to have a fire bending teacher." He says a little bit more calm.

"Well Zuko here started yelling and pretending like he had feelings." She says back at her. Zuko clenches his fists and storms out.

"Look what you did now. There goes my only chance of learning fire bending." Aang goes on his glider to go look for Zuko.

"Aang wait." Katara says running after him, but he doesn't hear her. Sokka shakes his head walking away. What had she done? She had let her hurt feelings get in the way of Aang defeating the firelord. If he had any chance at doing so he needed to master firebending. She bended the water off the floor and carefully folded the blankets on Zuko's bed before heading to her own room.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Aang keeps a look out for anything that looks like it might be Zuko. It was starting to get dark, the sky a deep orange and pink. He looked up for minute to admire the beauty of it before looking back down searching for any sign of Zuko. He crossed the whole perimeter of the temple, searching every open balcony, every spot that he thought he could have gone off too, yet no sign of Zuko. Maybe it would be better if I travel on foot he thought. Maybe if I think like Zuko, if I were Zuko where would I hide? He thought and reasoned he knew nothing about him aside from the few times he talked to him, he never really had a conversation. As some point he thought they could have been friends had they grown up together before the war started. Aang started calling his name looking left and right hoping to find him before nightfall. As the sun set Aang grew more and more desperate, as he climbed the steps on the left wing of the temple to a small circular room that spilled out into a small balcony. He sighed Zuko was no place to be found. He looked up there leaning over the balcony was a cloaked figure.

"Zuko?" He called out. The figure turned its head. It was Zuko. "Mind if I join you?" Aang asks as he steps towards Zuko, instantly feeling the darkness that surrounds him. He felt how tense Zuko was and told himself to be careful, use caution. Zuko took a deep breath leaning further over the rail as Aang took another small step towards him. "I'm happy I found you"

Aang says. "I thought you left"

"No" Zuko replies looking up at Aang. "I just needed a place to be alone" he goes back to looking over the edge. "I never noticed how far this goes down. It's kind of amazing"

"Yeah it sure is. It's meant to protect the temple."

"I could have learned a lot from the air nomads" Zuko replies.

"We all could have. Sometimes it's hard being the last air bender. Most people have never seen one and some even blame me for the war being I left for 100 years."

"Sometimes it's hard being the prince of the fire nation. Every other nation outside of the fire nation hates you and most don't see me as more than a banished prince no matter what nation they belong to." Zuko says turning around to lean his back on the balcony. It was nice taking to Aang. He had opened up to him before, but he was sure that he could not hear him at that point, but it was nice that he thought someone knew him. Aang turns to face him.

"I hope Katara didn't make you want to leave" he says cutting right to it.

"No, no we were actually getting along I thought we made progress. But, then she went back to hating me. I wish there was something I could do to make her trust me, but I don't have one good reason why she should. She's right I've hurt everyone who is close to me, even people I claim to care about." Zuko crouched down to sit on the cold stone.

"That's not true. You left home and came here that's a reason to trust you."

"Yes only she's right about me hurting everyone. I've struggled with doing the right thing in the past, why should this be any different?"

Aang goes and sits by Zuko "because this time you came here. You have had all this time to capture me and bring me to the fire nation, yet you are just talking. I think your struggling with doing the right thing is over." Aang assures him.

"Then why do I feel so off? At home I felt angry, I felt like I didn't belong, and empty. I joined you, I feel like I have a reason for being here but I'm still angry. For so long I have used anger to fuel my bending, chasing you has been my sole reason to get better. I don't want to pass that on to you. You see fire is alive, it's powerful and it can hurt the people you love. Unlike air, water, or earth, fire grows. It comes from within. But fire is all around us, it's in the sun, the heat, even inside of us our own energy. You see fire bending is just an extension of yourself not its own thing." Zuko says

"I get it, it's like water bending. The water is just an attachment of your body."

"Yes" Zuko smiles. "My uncle used to tell me that underneath all the elements are the same. That we can all learn from each other. That's what made the avatar so powerful, he could master all disciplines"

"I think your uncle was very wise. Monk kiatizo used to talk to me about that, but I never wanted to be the avatar so I didn't listen. I wish I would have listened when I had the chance." Aang looks upset for a moment.

"I feel the same. My uncle had so much wisdom and most of the time I didn't care to listen. I wish I did. I could have learned a lot from him."

Zuko gets up. Aang springs to his feet.

"Where are you going?" Aang asks

"To bed. You should too. I'm waking you up at dawn for training." Zuko says heading out and gracefully down the steps. Aang follows sliding down one of the hand rails landing on his feet at the end in a small bounce. Zuko lets out a small chuckle as he walks side by side with Aang until he reaches is room, where he takes off his cloak and untied his belt hanging it on the edge of his bed. Then he slips off his tunic folding it neatly, placing it next to his belt and climbs into bed yawning covering himself. He goes to close his eyes but something isn't right. He looks around, lights a small flame in his hand, getting out of bed looking. When he's satisfied he turns to go back to his bed he sees something flicker startled his flame frowns bigger, until he makes out the shape sitting on his bed. Katara. "Yes" Zuko asks going to sit by her adjusting his flame so he could see her face.

"I came by to see if you were staying or packing up." She says.

"I'm staying. I need to teach Aang firebending" he says trying to avoid eye contact.

"I thought you weren't coming back" she says as Zuko lets out another loud yawn.

"I thought about it but I told Aang I would teach him."

Katara inches closer to Zuko examining the small flame in his hand. Watching it flicker back and forth. It was raised just slightly above his hand, floating in the air. She watched it fade slightly when he inhaled and grow when he exhaled. Noticing her watching it Zuko moved his hand closer to her, right over her lap. It was warm, not hot like she expected. Katara mover her hand slowly over to Zuko's lap. Zuko tensed up, his small flame getting bigger as he blushed trying to hide it then just like that the flame went out leaving them in the darkness. Katara blushed knowing he could not see her. Her hand moved slowly towards his crouch. He felt warmth down there, nervous but he didn't move instead he stayed still. Katara rubbed her hand over the area, Zuko held his breath as sweat rolled down his forehead. She rubbed harder. Zuko squirmed under her in an attempt to hide the growing bulge in his pants. Noticing he couldn't, he jumped up, rolling in a backwards tumble toward the wall on the other side of the room.

"Zuko I" Katara studders. Zuko walks back over to her putting some distance between them, lighting another flame in his hand. "I don't know what came over me." Zuko raises his finger to her lip and makes a shush sound. She shakes her head.

"We are all just confused." He says pushing it off as nothing letting out another yawn covering his mouth. Had he not been fighting to stay awake the whole thing would have alarmed him more. But for now he lie on his bed aside Katara head resting on a pillow fighting sleep.

It was almost dawn, the sun was just beginning to shine in and Zuko yawns still having his eyes closed, he had slept great. He pulled his arms out from the covers reached above his head, stretching. He opens his eyes and bites his lower lip. Last night he thought it was a dream, maybe he had imagined it out of need because he missed Mai, no last night was no dream. Curled up on his chest was Katara. Her hand resting on his heart. He tried not the breathe, that would be why he felt so comfortable, that is why he had dreamt about taking a nap with Mai. He felt an ache in his heart as Katara laid on top of him. He carefully shook her awake. She squirmed giving him a hug and then her eyes opened, she immediately jumped up backing away from Zuko blushing. Zuko blushing as well.

"I'm sorry. I fell asleep." Zuko says getting up, bowing getting up and heading towards the door.

"Zuko wait." Katara says getting up. Zuko stands there not knowing what to do, hiding his face. He was so cute shy Katara thought, she never thought Zuko would be shy around a girl before, he seemed so different than she remembered. He wasn't the same person who she first saw who grabbed gran-gran and tried to capture Aang. No he was different, heat rose to her cheeks. She rose to go to him.

"I have to use the washroom" Zuko says quickly bolting. He definitely was shy. Katara yawned, it was still early for her. She walked over to the washroom waiting for Zuko to come out, she had to talk to him. She sat by the door waiting what seemed like forever, then finally Zuko came out, messing with his still wet hair, she looked up at him standing in just his pants, he was muscular, but not as big as she remembered, maybe it was all that armor, but he looked so much younger. She followed her eyes upwards form his smooth contorted chest to his strong jaw, his golden eyes, then over to his scar, it looked more rough than she remembered. She remembered when he had let her touch it, it was still warm like he had just been burned. Noticing he's getting stared at Zuko jumps taking a step back. Katara stands to her feet, throwing her arms around him, placing her head into his warm chest. Zuko stands stiff under her. She lets go. "I'm sorry" he says. "I'm confused." Katara sighed, she had used that same line with Aang too many times. Zuko sighs and speaks. "I thought you hated me, then I wasn't sure. I thought we made progress, then you hated me, now I'm really confused. I'm just. I don't know. I miss Mai." He admits.

"I used to hate you, but you've changed. Who's Mai." She says.

"She was my girlfriend, but I left and didn't say goodbye." Zuko looks down. Katara puts her arms around him again, this time Zuko returns the hug, he was so warm. Katara snuggled closer, right under his chin. Zuko held her tight smelling the warm honey smell in her hair, he breathed in deeply, filling his lungs with the sweet smell. He grabs her hair tightly in his hand, it was soft just like Mai's. Katara moved her hands all over Zuko's back, he was so warm, she knew he was a firebender but she never expected such heat to be radiating his body. She felt the warmth fill her body. Could she be falling for Zuko she thought? Just then Zuko leaned down giving her a soft slow kiss on her lips and then pulling her in tight before letting her go and looking down. "I'm sorry." He says blushing turning quickly to go down the hall. Katara runs after him.

"Zuko wait. Help me make breakfast for everyone?" She says. He stops turns around, bows his head and follows her. Katara is stunned she didn't think that actually would work. Zuko follows closely behind her, not saying a word as he follows her to the gathering area, taking a seat next to her still topless. She looks at him, why did he look so small? He had lost weight she tells herself he definitely lost weight. Zuko looks around nervous, but makes no signs of running away. "We should talk about this." She says to him.

"It was nothing. I'm just confused." Zuko replies helping peel a potato with his pocket knife.

"You kissed me, that wasn't nothing. Did you feel anything?"

"Well, ummm maybe I don't know."

"So you just kissed me and felt nothing?" Katara seems annoyed as she throws her potato into the pot, grabbing another. Zuko reaches for another one, peeling it slowly in one long peel.

"Well I did, but I don't know how to tell you what I felt. I'm bad at this."

"Bad at talking to girls?"

"No" He laughs a little. "Bad at talking in general. That's one complaint Mai always had about me, I kept a lot of secrets and when I did open up she would tell me I just asked you this, didn't ask for your whole life story." Zuko says tossing his peel and tossing the potato in the pot.

"So you have never had a heart to heart conversation with someone?"

"I have, but it's never turned out well. Sokka and I had a decent talk the other day. My uncle used to try to talk to me, but I never wanted to listen. Plus something has been bothering me about what Sokka said." Zuko says looking up.

"And what's that" Katara puts down her potato suddenly interested.

"He said that I shouldn't let you see me bend. I know how you must feel about me being a fire bender. Seeing me bend brings up memories you don't want to remember, painful memories." He touches his scar. "But it is a part of who I am. Asking a fire bender not to bend is like asking you not to water bend, Toph not to earth bend, Aang not to ride his air scooter all the time. I am very sorry for what my nation has done to you. My father is ruthless and needs to be stopped, he has created so much fear and hatred in the world. I know you don't want to have anything in common with me, but the fire nation took my mother away from me too."

"I thought you were bad at talking? You're right I don't want anything in common with you, but you are right again we both lost our mothers. Could you light this for me?" She points to the logs under the pot.

"Yeah" Zuko goes to get up and find rocks.

"I meant with your bending." She says smiling at him.

"You want me to bend?" He says confused.

"Yes" She says. Zuko shakes his head. Katara goes and places a hand on his shoulder, he looks at it. "Go on its okay." Zuko takes a deep breath and sends a small flame to like the fire of the potatoes to cook. Katara smiles at him. "See that wasn't so bad was it?" Zuko looks at her confused.

"So you want me to bend?" He asks looking up at her.

"Bending is a part of you. I don't want to take that away from you. I know how I would feel if someone told me I couldn't bend. I just want you to…"

"Be smart not hurt anyone." Zuko cuts her off.

"Exactly."

"I'm not sure I want to bend for a while, that's why I never got Aang?"

"Why?"

"I don't know." Zuko looks down, helping crack some eggs another pan.

"Tell me. You do know." Katara pushes.

"I don't want to talk about it." Zuko says shaking his head. Katara leans over giving him a hug.

"Please try." She says letting go of him.

"NO!" Zuko yells getting up. And there was the Zuko she knew before. He storms off. Katara decides she will let him go off and finish breakfast herself. She takes the potatoes out of the water, slicing them and plating them, then mixing in some of the scrambled eggs, humming to herself. Hands come and take the plate from her. She jumps startled. "Let me help you with that." A voice says softly. She looks up. It was Zuko, he gives her a small smile, as he helps put eggs on the plates. She smiles back at him, but he looks down instead. "Sorry about that." He mumbles to the ground just as the others come joining them smelling the food. Zuko helps by passing out plates. Everyone starts eating. Aang goes to sit by Zuko.

"Hey are we not training today?" He asks him.

"No, maybe tomorrow. I think I'm coming down with something. I haven't been feeling right."

"Okay feel better. Did you need me to get you some frozen frogs?" Aang asks.

"No that's fine, it's just a little stomach bug. I'll be fine tomorrow." He says feeling bad for lying to him. He eats quickly, letting out a small burp covering his mouth. Zuko hands his plate to Katara and goes to get up and lie down on his bed. Katara gets up too saying she better see if there is anything she can do to make Zuko get better. Katara walks into Zuko's room, he is sitting on his bed, looking out the window. She takes a seat next to him. He turns to look at her. "Sorry for earlier." He says again to her.

"Why did you run off?" She says to him.

"I got upset. I don't like talking all the time. I used to do it to my uncle a lot too, so don't take it personally." Zuko says to her.

"Well I still want you to tell me why you don't want to bend."

"Fine, for so long I used my bending to fight people. I used my rage and my want to capture the avatar to fuel my bending. When I try to bend now without those feelings it hard for me. I can do little things, but as far as really bend, I can't seem to get the power I need and I don't want to rely on getting angry to bend anymore."

"Maybe find a new reason like the fact that your dad needs to go down?" She suggests.

"That's just it, I'd be using my anger towards my father to fuel my bending."

"And why is that a problem all of a sudden if you have been doing it that way your whole life?"

"Because I don't want to teach that to Aang. He wouldn't respond well to that. I want to show him it's okay to fire bend."

"Let's join the others and we can come up with a solution together."

Zuko sighs and follows Katara back out to the others.


End file.
